Agony Manor
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: crosover vote survey inside Absolutely funny but not yet...I do not own Inuyasha, Beyblade, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Weiss Kreuz, YYH, and Gundam Wing. Inspired by: Agony Manor by Dreamfairy06 discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Agony Manor**

_**Beware to what you see is not always what it seems...**_

_**Careful to where you go to, since sometime one might be lost forever...**_

**_Once a long time ago, there was a little girl she was pretty and was always happy. Until that fateful night where everything went the wrong way...screams of terror echoed throughout the manor...the scream was from that little girl...no one has ever heard from her again...until 100 years later...a man came to see the home. He explored and saw what he thought was an illusion. He saw was the little girl that everyone though had disappeared, no...she did not disappear...she was lost in the sands of time?...no she was betrayed...by her what she had always thought of her dear mother...the little girl was frightened..all she could think of was what has happened. Until it was too late for her to run...she screamed as loud as her lungs can scream...her eyes big and so full of terror...in an instant...she died...or maybe she disappeared? No one ever found out...all they heard was the frightful scream...no traces of blood...no traces of a single clue was found...not even her body. Some thought the mother done suicide because of her sweet doughter. No one knows why she did this to her little girl, no one knows...no traces...none...nothing...not a single clue...was found...this house is than named Agony Manor because sometimes others passing by or near would hear screams or cries from that place...screams of the little girl that everyone knows...little did they know those screams were not what they seem...the man saw the girl..._**

_**But it is not always what it seems...illusion?...no...maybe not...but...the man did not disappear he was lost within the home...trapped forever...until ones pure hearts can free him of the curse of the home...the little girl next to him also the same...waiting...waiting...waiting...hoping someone could free them of the curse set upon them. Hoping someone with a pure heart can set them free, 20 years later..they still wait...the man and the girl...but then they saw someone whom they thought could free their soul...but they feel the evil ...the darkness around them...they both know that they are not to be trusted. They know their name as the Negaverse of the Dark Moon Kingdom...they are planning to usew this house as a trap, for what? Take the human life of those they capture and have their powers grow stronger to take over...they both knew they both have to do something...chase away the victims even if they have to sacrifice their lives...**_

**Review! and vote pleze...**

Which Anime should I have with Sailor Moon?

YYH

Gundam Wing

Naruto

Fruits Basket

Inuyasha

Beyblade

Weiz Kruez

**vote and review!**


	2. sorry

Sorry!

I am sooo sorry, I am not able to update anymore for the time being, since the laptop just has some viruses on it and my bro has to reboot it which cause me to lose every single one of my files! Again I am really sorry and I'll try to re-write them, so for now I can't do it since the laptop's down and completelylost all files.


	3. Invitationsletters

DDD: I own nothing.

**Naruto**

"...junk..junk...hn what's this?...eh? You are invited to this challenge, this will only take 2 weeks, if you can survive this, then you will win 500, 000 yen...heh...hm..what else is here...junk ...junk...er wait...500,000 yen? OMG I will enter! Meet at the gate of your village and a carriage will pick you up, remember to take this red ticket with you so we know who you are." Read team 7, 8, 10 of Konoha village, Gaara, Haku and Zabuza, Anko, Ibiki, Kakashi, Gai, Kurunei, Anko, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Itachi.

**Sailor Moon**

" Hey girls! We have mail! You are invited to this challenge, this will only take 2 weeks, if you can survive this, then you will win 500, 000 yen...heh...hm..what else is here...junk ...junk...er wait...500,000 yen? OMG I will so enter! Are you! " Cried Serena.

"Damn right we will!" Shouted everyone else.

Arcade

" Hey Trista, did you get a letter? saying something about a challenge?" asked Andrew.

"Yes, the girls and I got one, did you?"

"Ya, and I'm entering, I hope 'he' isn't coming, I don't want him hitting on little bunny anymore."

Mansion

"Hey twis we got a letter saying something about a challenge...and survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars..."

"What! I'm so entering! After all I do need it for college, and don't give me that look, I may someday get you broke bro."

APT.

"A challenge eh? I know my little bunny will be there, and I may get a chance to win her back."

**Rounin Warriors**

"...Hey guys we got a letter..."

"Well then, read it Cye."

"It says here something about a challenge...and survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars , and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of our house and wait till a...carriage...comes..."

"Wait..wait..wait...did I hear right? 500,000 dollars?"

"You heard that right Kento."

" Enter! Enter! Enter!" Cried Kento.

" I think we will enter, maybe this will amuse me of this boriing summer break." Said Ryo.

**Weiss Kreuz**

"Everyone, we have a letter."

"It says here something about a challenge...and survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars , and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of our house and wait till a carriage comes." Said Nagi.

" Enter, survive for 2 weeks, win 500,000 dollars...maybe we can go, this may amuse me and maybe some beautiful girls too." said Aya.

"Then we will enter..." murmured Farfarello.

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

"We have a letter." Kurama suddenly said out of nowhere.

"ABout?" Kuwabara asked.

"Survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars , and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of our house and wait till a carriage comes." Kurama said.

"From who?" Yusuke asked.

" Didn't say, I'm sorta suspicious maybe if we go we may find something."

"Then, we go."

"Eh! D-d-did H-hiei just said we'd go!" Stammered Kuwabara.

"Hn. If you were listening I said we'd go."

"Ok we."

**Fruits Basket**

"Hey morning we have a letter!" Cried Shigure.

"First of all, we know we have a letter, second of all, its night time, why can't you get a normal sleep pattern?" Asked Kyo.

"I'm an author so I don't have to!"

" The letter said "survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 yen, and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of our house and wait till a carriage comes."" Yuki said.

"HUh! 500,000 yen? That's a lot, maybe we should enter, we may meet some new people there and make new friends. I mean Kyo, you do need to go out more." Tohru said.

"Hmph."

"Very well, we shall enter!"

"You know you don't need to yell, we are right here and you wouldn't want Tohru to go deaf now." Yuki said.

**Gundam Wing**

**"**Hey hey hey! Guess what?" screamed a jumping Duo.

"Hn."

"We have a letter challenging us to survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars , and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of our house and wait till a carriage comes. Hows that sound?"

"We go, its suspicious, and it didn't say from who and where."

"Yeah and straight to the point as usual Heero."

"Might be fun, and mmet some new people." Quatre said.

"I'll bring extra bullets."

"Oh! And it said no weapons allowed."

"...-.-..."

**Beyblade**

"Hey guys we have a letter here. No return address and didn't say from whom. Wierd." Max said.

"What's the letter about?" asked Ray.

"Well..it says here if you and your friends needs to survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars , and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of our house and wait till a carriage comes. That's all it said."

"No, It sounded too suspicious." Kai said.

"Aw...come on Kai, lets have some fun, especially you, maybe you can find yourself a girlfriend there too." Tyson said.

"Why would there be girls?"

"Well, the letter said there will be others." Max replied.

" I'd say you all go, I'm staying. I am very busy and I have to upgrade some things to your blades."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, and Tyson is right, Kai you need to get out more." Kenny said.

"-.-"

**Inu Yasha**

"Kagome, you have recieved a letter."

"Oh thanks mom!"

--

"Inuyasha, I have a letter for you and everyone including me."

" What is it about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

" It says here that you and your friends need to survive 2 weeks at this place we win 500, 000 dollars , and if we want to enter just bring these red tickets so they know who we are, we need to stand outside of my house and wait till a carriage comes. Though no return address and I'm a little worried...but it did say there will be others entering...so I guess I shouldn't worry much." Kagome said.

SMACK!

"Miroku!"

"...as usual...and Miroku there might be other girls there too...unless you.."

"I'm going!"

"Myoga...you just made it worst, he will be going after those poor girls too...oh and you are not coming.." Inuyasha said.

"Rin will stay with Jaken, while I go with you all." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey, who said you were coming!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I have also recieved a letter. SO I will be joining you."

(Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru no longer enemies just bro/bro and argue sometimes.)

-------------------

**Review! Sorry for the long update I had somethings to finish, and its sorta hard to write 2 fics at the same time.**


	4. Agony Rooms

Disclaimer: Own none. This will bein later chaps. so I don't hav to repeated it over and over again.

**Warning: SOme parts maybe scarier than others but beware, if you wet your pants its not my fault.**

---------------

It has been over 2 weeks now and everyone are quite excited to be going to the place that they wil be staying at, everyone is excited except for Heero, he can't bring his precious gun, and Farfarello is sorta upset he can't kill anyone but the rules are rules, if one breaks them they will be sent home. They all held their tickets until all of a suddnely a portal appeared out of ne where in front of them and a carriage came through. They all looked at each other and went into it so then the carriage went back in and they soon arrived at the manor.

"Wow! Is this the place we will be staying at?"

"Shut up dobe! Others are looking over here thinking were crazy."

-----

"Hmmm I'm hungry..."

"Can't you think of anything other than your stomache meatball head!"

---------

"What the heck is this place? I sense some presence here there far but real..."

"Omi...do you hear that?"

"...er..I think that was my stomache..."

"...Nagi since when did you eat?"

------

"Hey guys you think we'll get to order pizza here?"

"Tyson!"

"What? Max I'm hungry and I'm sure some people here are too."

"He has a point..." grumble grumble

---------

"I smell a being in there...not alive...but I smell death..."

"Inuyasha..please..others are staring..."

-------

"I want some blood..."

"Gaara...there are rules here..."

---

"Itachi...I sense some thing here...and I'm hungry..."

"Same thing...everybody's hungry..."

-----

"Grr...this waiting is making my patience thinning..."

"Farfarello, you can have all the killing you want after all this is over..."

-------

SMACK!

"MIROKU! STOP MASSAGING MY BUTT!"

Everyone else...O.O;;

------------

BAM!

''STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST JIRAIYA! YOU TOO KAKASHI!"

------Everyone else...00

---

"...Um Andy...Darien is staring at me..."

"Don't worry, just stay by me and he won't get to you...(I hope I know he would do anything to get her..)"

-----

'Hmmm that blonde girl which others call her meatball head is sorta cute...though I would never say it out loud...'

"Hey Kai, what are you thinking?"

'...great..."

"--..."

-------------

"Omi...do you know when these people are going to be here? My patience is thinning..."

"Aya, just ...er...wait a little more.."

----

FInally...the people that came were dressed in black and have an upside down moon on their arms with a red circle around it and a 6 pointed star next to it.

"Sorry, to make everyone wait we had to order some pizza since we know you are all hungry..." as soon as he said that a few grumbles can be heard...

"..er...ok um lets finish this then we can continue this tomaoorw once we get you some rooms...Um my name is Ellan and he is Juanno.."

"What kind of name is Juanno...?"

"I'm part spanish ok?"

"Isn't Ellan a guys name?"

"Isn't Aya a girls name?"

"..."

"Haha she got you there..."

"Shut up.." Death glare

"Ok lets go in and eat.."

---

MInutes later after the 15 pizzas were devoured, they were shown to rooms.

"OK each room we'll have-"

"Um can we share rooms?"

"I was going to- ugh nevermind, OK hears how this is going to work, from each world you will have separate rooms or we could have an all girls and guys room?"

"OK all girls will go to these two rooms. the first one is called the Princess room, call that is because there was once a little girl and she was murdered by her mother and she flushed her daughter's remains down the toilet, and the second room is called the Doll's room, there was girl about your age she was killed by her brother, jealous because she gets everything he ever wanted so he murdered her in the shower, there were bloodstains on the curtains but we changed them, and lastly the play room, there were these little kids they were murdered by their older siblings and they were very cute too, but any ways they were killed and there brothers and sisters left there remains there on the carpet, some peope came to arrest them but they found no evidence, some one fouynd their remains in the dungeon downstairs, seeing they murdered themselves first...I think its pretty stupid but better then going to jail. So girls pick what ever rooms you want so we can continue this tomorrow." Ellan said.

The girls were staring wide eyed at her, she didn't even take a breath when she said all that! So they quickly and hesitantly picked their rooms with the other girls and then try their best to try not to freak out to what the lady said about the rooms.

"OK boys, now I'm Juanno. AN you guys will have to pick rooms and then these rooms are fit fot about 10 people each so there four rooms to about thirty...6 of you? Yeah, so um the rooms will be here the first one os called the Prince room. He was a prince actually and he was drinking tea until one night which was stormy and then there was his father at his door and his father killed him, he said something about wasting all his money and so he was murdered and left his remains all over the room which was later cleaned up after he murderd himslf. The second room is the Boys room, there were twin boys and they were very playful until one ight they dissappeared, their mother looked for them but couldn't find them but sometimes she could see them staring at her at the balcony with their souless eyes and white face. The third Room is called the Chamber, it was designed as a chamber since the kid liked it, and he was hanged, no one ever found out who did so they assumed it was him who did himself, lastly the fourth room is The Demon's room, called that because there was a boy who was possessed by a demon and he threatens everyone that he will get what he want, then one night everyone who didn't cooperate he sent them all to hell. The demon himself was them killed later on with a bullit through its head and brain, people searched where the demon killed them, they found a whole bunch of bodies downstairs in the furnace, so that's all that hapens. ANy questions?" He finished.

Naruto raised his. " DO you even breathe when you talk?" everyone agreed with him I mean who can go on that long with out taking a breath!

"Yes, I do! Now anything else?"

"Yea how do you get these stories?"

"I didn't, I read then memorize..."

"...?"

"OK nothing else, go to your rooms so I can go..."

The guys picked out their rooms until a loud crash. "AAHHHHHH!"

The guys went to the girls rooms and opened their doors.

"HEY hey whats the problem...?"

The girls were litery shaking.

Yuki and Kyo went to Tohru to comfort her, Darien trie to get to Serena but Andrew and the girls beat him to it.

Inuyasha went to Kagome and Miroku and Shippo went to Sango. All the girls were pale as sheet.

Juanno and Ellan rushed into their rooms, " Is everyone alright?"

"Um I think so but whats with the loud crash?" all the girls pointed to one specific spot. There were blood spilled all over the carpet and a vase with bloodstains on it. The guys saw that and suspician grew.

"Look Look you have to survive 2 weeks to get the money until then you can all leave. "

That's not worried them, some of the guys were worried for the girls.

"Why not let some of us be with them?" Yuki asked.

"Its your choice." Ellan said.

"How bout I go now so you weaklings can do whatever!" Farfarello sneered.

"Hey! That's not nice! They were just scared! Its not like you're all great and that!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh, we'll see bout that."

Just then a loud moan rang the house.

"OK thats just the girl, she is sorta moaning so don't worry bout it."

"Hey what girl?" Duo asked.

"The girl that died over 50 years ago."

"O...k..."

So everyone just tried to go to sleep. And not remember whats going on around them. But, if any of them noticed a girl and a man were standing on the balcony watching them.

**REVIEW REVIEW!Tell what you think! **


	5. Breakfast and Crockroach

**Say these aren't my char. so I don't own them. And why dont some of you people just Review sometime...been over a week and I only got 1 review...so boring! Is my fic really that boring?Geez...people...**

As the man and the girl watched them, they began to disappear...but before they go they left a little gift for their evil friends...

-Morning----

'"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!THERE'S A GIANT BUG IN HERE!GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!GET IT OUT!"

Everyone looked up from their breakfast to see Ellan run into the room in her nightgown panting really hard. Then Juanno walked into the room holding the cockroach..,"Come on its dead now no worries..."

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

OKay...now there was an akward silence with everyone looking up from their breakfast with Ellan standing there in her nightgown and in a very scared pale as sheet and Juanno standing there holding a dead crockroach in his hands...then came the yells...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH ITS A COCKROACH!RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"The girls screamed and left the table leaving the guys covered in dust from head to toe...

"..."

"...you had to bring that in with you?"

"...why can't you leave it in the garbage better than scaring the chicks away!"

SMACK!

"Itai!"

"Don't you think about anything but girls?"

"But, Quatre, they were hot! did you see their bo-" whined Duo

SMACK!

"Don't you say a thing or dare finish that sentence..." said a red-eerie faced Quatre..

_**(I am going to change their personalities..ok? just to let you know that...)**_

-------

" ehh...Ellan?"

"y-yes?

"Why can't you lead us to a place somewhere where there's light instead of a closet...I mean I can barely breath in here!"

"Rei no one can breathe, or you can step out of the closet!"

"H-h-how bout e-everyone steps o-outside of the closet?"

"Hey good idea..."

"Shut up Mina!"

"Yea shut up you dumb blonde!"

"Rei you shouldn't have said that..."

"Why?"

Amy pointed at the girls that were blonde...Uh-oh...cat fight...in a closet...

Few minutes later...everyone poured out the closet covered in scratches...and bruises...and were all panting really hard.

-----

"Aya."

"What?"

"em...what do we do for breakfast?"

"..."

"(sigh) fine I'll order pizza..."

"Thanks Juanno, just so you know is Ellan single?"

"DUO!"

"...eh...no she's gay..."

"...What! I was hoping to ask her out on a date..."

'She said that already, didn't she? Or is it that girly guy deaf?'

_grumble grumble grumble..._

"er...should I make that 15 pizzas?"

------------

"Um so girls, what should we have for breakfast?"

_grumble grumble grumble..._

"WAAHHH! I'm soooo hungry!"

"Shut up meat-ball head! Everyone's hungry."

"Rei you're so mean!"

"I think I'll skip..."

"Me too."

"Why? On a diet?"

"Yeah..."

"It's not good for your health, at least have something to eat."

" S-s-she's r-right Ino."

"Um, I'll order some sushi...ok?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Better make a LOT of sushi, we have a pig over here." pointing at Serena/Usagi.

Glare

----------

"You have better make a LOT of orders of pizza, we have a pig over here." Pointing at Naruto.

"I want RAMEN!"

"Sorry, but we don't have ramen here..."

"Ok thats fine I guess..."

Ibiki, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Jiraiya, Gaara, Kankoru, Kabuto, and Orochimaru looked at him as if he had grown a second head...

"What!"

"D-D-did you j-just t-turn down r-r-ramen?"

"Yea, what's up with you teme, it looked as if you had seen a ghost..."

Stare...

This went on for about 5 minutes...

"Farfarfello, I want you to kill anyone if they get in our way...Farfarello?"

"...I like the bunnies..."

(sweatdrop)

"Hey, Orochimaru, do you sense anything wrong with this house?..Orochimaru? Orochimaru?"

"...oooo those are nice...real nice...aww..their soo cuuuute...come over here...hey cutie...ooooo...nice and soft..."

'What the hell?'

"Hiei, I sure hope you-"

"...(drools) ...I luv ice cream...(drools)...so creamy, so soft, so cold, so creamy...so sweet..."

'...eh?'

"Quatre...Heero...can you tell me you sense something a miss around here? Hey guys...can you hear me?"

"...I luv pink, you luv pink, we look so pretty in pink..."

'Holy shit...I wished I had a camera or a recorder...this is priceless...I wonder how much I'll make if I black mail them?'

"Inuyasha, I sense a dark aura over this place...Inuyasha?"

"...Oh...nice...that's nice...I luv fishes...(giggle)..."

'...Ok this is definately wrong here...'

"LEE! I HAVE SENSED SOMETHING A MISS HERE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

Everybody is like 0.0 woah...are they gay?

"Hey Ray?"

"...oooooo I like those panties..."

'OMG U SICKO OF A PERVERT!'

"Shigure...I don't think I feel so good...the pizza tasted weird...Shigure?"

"...Hey...Jiraiya right, what kind of panties do girls like?"

'Oh f--k him! He isn't paying us any attention!'

"Ibiki...?"

" (drools) I want to feel those racks...man they look good!"

'Okay...since when is he a pervert?'

"Darien you have better not touch her, I swear I'll kill you for it...hey you listening!"

"...Oh Andrew did you know that I'm gay? I love you so much...and that bare chest of yours..."

'Shit...now I'm stuck with a gay Dare now...damn!' (shudders) Andrew backs away slowly from his lustful gaze at him...

-----ok so the guys were acting a bit strange...And the thing with farfarello liking bunnies...i had no idea why i wrote that...and all those other stuff I got it from other Naruto stories..

"Ok girls, the food's here!"

Everyone like just gobbled them up like a pack of hungry wolves...

BURP!

BUUUUURP!

BBUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

Okay so this turned out to be a burping contest...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!(if this is possible)

"Awe man! Meatball head won!"

"Wow..." is all the other girls can utter...

------------------------------

Okay I am now out of thought and that's all I can think of right now...Hope you all liked it and I sure hoped that you people would atleast give me more reviews than 2!

_**PEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

_**R+E+V+I+E+W REVIEW!**_


	6. Afternoon Trouble

**Hey did you know here, it is Spring Break! Well,guess what?I can write more chaps for ya:) Isn't that cool! Though I might be going out of town….:(**

"You know that breakfast was quite eventful and amusing…though I have no idea since when Orochimaru was a pervert…" Naruto said.

"I'm so glad no one is after me…" Sasuke sighed.

"You do know that he is homosexual…right?"

"He is?"

"Yea, he has a thing for young boys like you, so be careful, he might come after you…"

"D-do you think…he will come and molest me?"

"Get your head out of the gutter!"

-/-T-T--!

"$ # &$$& $# fu$#!"

"Woah! Since when do you say those things!"

"I don't Anko, but my a$$ really hurts badly!"

"Ibiki! Don't say such in front of kids…though they will learn it later…"

"….ugh!…..What the heck happened! I could've heard a girl's screamed in agony of the west side of this place!"

"Well….Farfarello right? Um that was his (pointing at Ibiki) screams."

"What happened?"

"I got an a$$ poke by something and with a explosive tag!"

"O! So that's how it happened! Kakashi got one of those on him to by Naruto!"

Someplace else…

ACHOOO!---somebody must be talking about me…

---

"Um….Ellan?"

"….er ya?"

"Exactly when was this place last cleaned?"

"…eh…."

---000

**SMACK!**

"**MIROKU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE DO NOT WANT TO BE GROPED!"**

"**INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"**

**CRASH!**

"**SIT!"**

**CRASH!**

"**SIT!"**

**CRASH!**

"**SIT!"**

**CRASH!**

"**SIT!"**

**CRASH!**

"**SIT!"**

**CRASH!**

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" ooohh that outta hurt!**

By now he should be about….seven feet into the ground…

"Grrrr….dammmm youuuuu….."

"What was that?"

"Shoot!"

"**Sit boy!"**

Crash!

88888888888

"What on earth is that noise!"

"Shizune, don't worry, probably Naruto's fault."

999999999

"Dare….you have better not go near my sister.."

"Why, who are you to stop me?"

"Why you! You apologize to her!"

"No way! Its all her fault!"

"Fine then I'll drag you by your ankles to her!"

"Yeah ri-"

**BUMP**

"**OW!"**

**BUMP**

"**OW!"**

**BUMP**

"**OW!"**

**BUMP**

"**OW!"**

**BUMP**

"**OW!"**

**BUMP**

Now that they are down the stars…well Andrew is ...not Darien..he fainted due to massive bumps on his head…

"Well, one thing for me to worry less about…I'm going to see her now…"

----------I know this is boring, so let you know I'm at school typing this and I'm studying for my English test at the same time….-----

"Hey! Sasuke-kun..I know you have a aristocracy beach for yourself so..I was wondering….."

"No Sakura, I am NOT sharing THAT with you."

"_What! I was so hoping we can do it and maybe make-out too!" Shouted Inner Sakura._

_------_

"Kai…"

"What Tyson?"

"…..(blush).."

"Well?"

"Kai?"

"What Max?"

"…eh…."

"Kai."

"What Ray..?"

"ah…well…"

"What the Hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Tysonthinksyou'recuteandhotatthesametimeandyouhaveaniceasstooanddon'tgetmewronghe'stheonesayingitnotme!"Max speedily blurted out.

"Huh?" Eyebrows disappeared up his bangs.

Snickers….

00000

"Kisame, theres fishes out the window…"

"Yea."

"Kisame, theres a shark looking right at us."

"That's nice."

"Kisame, there's a I think a female dolphin looking at you."

"Ya nice."

"Kisame, there's an alien landing here."

"That's great."

"Kisame, I'm gay."

"That's nice."

"I think I have this craving for my brother…"

"That's sweet."

"Kisame, I think your not listening to me."

"That's right."

"Kisame, I'm gonna kill you someday."

"That's nice."

"Kisame, what are you reading in the paper and not listening to me?"

"Sweets."

"Kisame you like sweets?"

"Oh yeah."

"Kisame, are you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Kisame, are you really listening to me?"

"Oh Yeah."

"Kisame I'm reading a book."

"Oh yeah."

"Kisame, you say that again I'll slap you hard."

"Oh yeah."

**SMACK!**

"AHHHHH!HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU RED-EYED FREAK!AAARRRGGG!" Kisame screamed.

"You weren't listening to me."

"Yes I was!"

"Then repeat."

"…."

"That's what I thought. Here, I recorded it and here listen to this-"

"You recorded that? Since when do you carry around a sound recorder!"

"Shut up and listen."

Tape rolling….

"_Kisame, theres fishes out the window…"_

"_Yea."_

"_Kisame, theres a shark looking right at us."_

"_That's nice."_

"_Kisame, there's a I think a female dolphin looking at you."_

"_Ya nice."_

"_Kisame, there's an alien landing here."_

"_That's great."_

"_Kisame, I'm gay."_

"_That's nice."_

"_I think I have this craving for my brother…"_

"_That's sweet."_

"_Kisame, I think your not listening to me."_

"_That's right."_

"_Kisame, I'm gonna kill you someday."_

"_That's nice."_

"_Kisame, what are you reading in the paper and not listening to me?"_

"_Sweets."_

"_Kisame you like sweets?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Kisame, are you listening to me?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Kisame, are you really listening to me?"_

"_Oh Yeah."_

"_Kisame I'm reading a book."_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Kisame, you say that again I'll slap you hard."_

"_Oh yeah."_

_**SMACK!**_

"_AHHHHH!HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU RED-EYED FREAK! AAARRRGGG!" Kisame screamed._

Kisame stared at it then said, " Are you really gay?"

Sweatdrop "No, I said so it could get your attention."

"So, you have a thing for your brother?"

"No!"

"…oh…."

"What did you mean by the fishes out the window…?"

Itachi pointed out the window, there were fishes outside swimming and there was actually a dolphin looking at Kisame. 'I could've sworn it winked at me...'

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and then screamed.

"AAAHHHHHH WERE ALL DROWNING!"

"Kisame you're the only person here who is a fish/shark looking man."

"Oh yeah….forgot." Sweatdrop.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

"Yuki?"

"Yes Honda-san?"

"There's something in my c-clothes…"

"What?"

He reached out to see what down there until a snake slithered out.

"Yo lil bro!"

"**You………"**

Yuki grabbed his brothers snake form and held it out to Shigure.

"**Burn him, kill him, skin the bastard!"**

"Woah woah woah! Hold it!"

"**Grrr….kill him…"**

"Er…ok I'll take care of him and you take care of Tohru."

He turned and ran down the hallway to the cat and away from the rat. Yuki gained his composure back and said in a calm but sincere voice."Tohru-san please excuse my behavior, I didn't mean-"

"Its all right, I'm sure you did it only for me." Smiles

Tohru hugged him and forgot about the curse which turned Yuki into a rat.

POOF!

When Yuki looked up he got a good view of her undies. He blushed a bright red.

"Yuki-kun, are you all right you look red."

"POOF!

"EEEIIIIIII!"

"Sorry Tohru-san…can you give me my clothes?"

"S-sure.." Then she fainted.

'_Ah..shoot what am I suppose to do…I can't carry her or else I'll transform!'_

_--------------------------------00000_

"Farfarello, have you noticed anything wrong in this house other than everyone is acting differently like you for example?"

"NOPE! I'm perfectly fine...I want some ice cream!"

"Damn you, I have got to----woah...I-I-I feel something in me...what? _shudder_ Farfarello, I think I'm in love with..."

"Who? Who?"

"The guy with those wierd eyes and with that fish man..."

"When are you going to ask him out? Huh? Brad?"

_Drools..._

'That so doesn't sound like him but oh well!'

-----------------------------------------------------To be continued...

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

**Oh wow 9 pages! And the thing of a perv I'm not I just got ideas and I want to rid them of my head so this is the best way…soo….yeah…Review please! More than 3 reviews this time!**

L L L L L L L L L L L L L J J J J J J J J J J J J J


	7. Afternoon trouble cont

"Duo, we have some comp-"

"Heero? Heero? Are you-ahhhhhhh!"

Trowa walked into the room as soon as he heard Duo scream. He looked around to find what might have caused the disappearance of them since no one is no longer in the room. When he felt a presence behimd him, he turned around and saw what he did nt expect. There hanging upside dowen was Heero and Duo, there was crimson red dripping from them, one look can make one go into long coma, Trowa saw them and fainted. Little did he not know was that the red was really ketchup, very watery ketchup.

---------------------------------------

"Hiei why must you be so rude! Can't you just say 'have fun Urameshi, don't get killed' or something friendly like that?"

Hiei smirked at the steaming red head. It was just so much fun to tease him.

"How about 'have fun Kurama, don't kill the other contestants. And don't cook anything while you're at it. That ought to keep the others life spans going a little longer."

"I mean honestly. why do you even have that dark attitude of yours anyway!"

--------------------------------------------------((((((((((((

Ellan and Juano appeared in a large room where shiny floor length windows circled the dark blood-stained walls and over looked the atmosphere of space. Their human visage disappeared showing their true inhuman appearance in a flash of light as they made their way to a large crystal floating in the center of the room. Ellan flipped her black tresses over her light red shoulder and turned to face Juano.

"So…how do you think our little humans are doing? Should give them a little scare now or wait bit more?"

"Don't over do it, just enough to get their heart screaming for a way out of here."

Her eyes glinted for just a second before returning to normal. Turning to 'Juano' she smiled lazily and flicked her forked tongue in his direction.

'Juano' looked to a frozen structure, inside was a close up of Serena. He looked at her and carefully drew around her face.

"Honestly. Don't lust after the victims, were going to kill them in the end plus they're only humans. Far beneath us. I want to know useful information, not the next female shaped creature you want to take to bed."

"My dear, this lovely female creature as you call her is not merely just some human. This perfection is none other then the legendary Sailor Moon and the beautifull-enchanted breathtaking Princess Serenity, that was thought dead all those millennia's ago. So as you can see, she is no ordinary human and I can lust after whoever I feel like lusting after." He licked his dry lips.

"How 'bout those other girls? They have such high energy also, why is that?"

"They are the legendary senshi of course. Protectors of the Princess..."

"What of the others? What information do you have on them? The Irish-man's reaction to the room was rather interesting. He looked ready to kill but something was keeping him in place."

"That would be the doing of the young one. Nagi I believe his name is. He's a telekinetic. Completely cynical and sarcastic that boy is. When he talks anyway, which is rarely. The Irish-man, whom called Farfarello, started childhood as a catholic by the name of Jai. Then one day his perfect world was shattered when one nun whom he had been extremely close to told him that she's his mother. Naturally this destroyed all he had believed in, and his poor young mind couldn't take it so he simply snapped.Poor thing really, I'd love to see what he can do. Hmmm...he could make a good slave for us too."

"I almost feel sorry for those poor foolish humans, they're such a waste, corrupting everything they touch. It will be wonderful when we turn their Earth into our playground."

Serena had the impression that she was being watched. Doubt that's impossible. No one except her was in her room, and what a room it was. Forgetting about her uneasiness feeling she looked around her room for the billioneth time in amazement. They had called it the princess room and doubted any other name would have fit it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

----to be soon continued...Sorry for some of the words and names, I just can't concentrate when my brother is blasting the volume on the TV.

**Review plz?**

**Read**

**Review**

**Redo**


	8. Discontinued

**THIS FIC IS NOW OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!**


End file.
